or8weaverfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternia
North-West Tundra Cities: 7 Places of Interest: # City 1 Description of city City 2 Description of city City 3 Description of city City 4 Description of city City 5 Description of city City 6 Description of city City 7 Description of city Place of Interest 1 Description of PoI Landmark Description of landmark at PoI Northern Mountains Cities: 2 Places of Interest: # City 1 Description of city City 2 Description of city Place of Interest 1 Description of PoI Landmark Description of landmark at PoI North-East Tundra Cities: 11 Places of Interest: # City 1 Description of city City 2 Description of city City 3 Description of city City 4 Description of city City 5 Description of city City 6 Description of city City 7 Description of city City 8 Description of city City 9 Description of city City 10 Description of city City 11 Description of city Place of Interest 1 Description of PoI Landmark Description of landmark at PoI The Alternian Desert A small arid patch near the central zone of the Western Continent, the Alternian desert is home to a considerable amount of ancient Alternian history, being one of the earliest bastions of troll civilization. This region is home to the oldest recorded mother grub brooding caverns, and the same ones from which the infamous Sufferer was rescued. However, hundreds of sweeps of neglect following the revolution that took place in the area have left the region far less prosperous than it once was, and while many ruins and tunnels hide valuable treasures in the area, the inhospitable climate and a significant population of undead creatures that roam the desert make it an unsavoury travel destination. However, prosperous ports on the eastern shoreline (which are at the western end of the bay connecting the Northern Tundra and Southern Sea) are a source of revenue for the area, and a modestly popular destination for travellers. Much of Or8's story is focused around this area. Cities: 3 Places of Interest: - 1. Bandar Description of city 2. City 2 Description of city 3. City 3 Description of city Dormant Volcano (Mount Bazman) Description Kanaya's Hive Description Ancient Brooding Caverns Description Westerlands Cities: 25 Places of Interest: # City 1 Description of city Hive/Location 1 Description of hive or location Central Province Cities: 25 Places of Interest: # City 1 Description of city Hive/Location 1 Description of hive or location Stormlands Cities: 18 Places of Interest: # City 1 Description of city Hive/Location 1 Description of hive or location Eastern Beaches Cities: 2 Places of Interest: # City 1 Description of city Hive/Location 1 Description of hive or location Greater Metropolitan Area Cities: 12 Places of Interest: # City 1 Description of city Hive/Location 1 Description of hive or location Offworld Locations In addition to Alternia itself, several locations in the Alternian Empire have been relevant to Or8Weaver. Offworld Location 1 Description Hive/Location 1 Description of hive or location Offworld Location 2 Description Hive/Location 1 Description of hive or location Area Map.jpg|The area on Alternia around which most of the events of Or8 take place. The hives of notable characters are marked on the map by their symbols. AreaMap2c.jpg|Another version of the map, with the cities within each region marked. The numbers correspond to the city number in the list above. Ma'am's Bar Layout.png|"The Ma'am"'s bar and brothel, a slave prostitution ring where Leiren Creuze was held for a time during her childhood. Treise's Hive 1.jpg|Treise Corrax's hive|link=Treise Corrax Category:Concepts